Everybody hates Gannon
by draco41111
Summary: Behold, Draco makes a guest appearence in Zelda and fights against Gannon. This just goes to show that, really, EVEYBODY HATES GANNON.
1. First fo Gannon

Gannon Gets the Boot,

We all know the story. Link got up, went through temples and beat Gannon. But here is the thing. I was watching Link do all this while he went through this adventure. How do you think it ever got made into a game? I got trapped in that thousand year seal along with Gannon when the sages delivered the final blow. I want my payback on Link, and I knew just how to do it.

The space inside the thousand year seal was huge. It seemed as though it had no end. Kind of sucks after just having front row perspective of the best show ever. Occasionally, I had seen this dark figure. I played it safe and stood away. I had no idea what kind of creatures this dimension held. I saw it again and again. Until one time I got close enough to see what it was, I didn't know it was Gannon. But that didn't happen until years after I'm about to start this story.

When the sages delivered the final blow, I was thinking, _Awe what. I want to get a closer look at this._ Then came down this giant beam of light, right onto Gannon, and me. It was then, that I found myself trapped in a storm of colors flowing off in random directions. It was mist. Yellow, red, blue, black, gray, and white mist surrounded everything. I started to look for a way out, merely just flying in one direction. Without anything to keep me very busy, I could feel the Hell-FirE marks on my shoulder acting up.

I was afraid. This could have hurt me and all my friends that came near. And how would I ever get out. This is but a sealed realm, and a cursed realm. How long was I going to be here? I wanted to see my friends. Frilicle, Plasts, and Makuro must of all been worried about me. But especially, my ex-girlfriend Diamond must have been crying over me. I had only been here for a few hours and I got as lonely as the Hell-FirE marks. And just so your wondering, the Hell-FirE marks are scars on my shoulder, permanently placed, looking for a worthy acquaintance. These marks gave me another form, and hereby control my anger. They are more than just marks, but friends.

When these marks take over, I become nothing but a killing machine. Only a woeful moment can get me out of it. The Hell-FirE marks think, and feel, and have thoughts and feelings, just like us, but they just can't see. They can't tell by sight if someone is being threatened. They need someone else's eyes, and that's why they came to me. I'm the only one who knows the truth. The truth is, the Hell-FirE marks, is not even hell, but cursed by hell. That's why they can't see.

They need me to set them free, but I don't know how. They speak to me, but it will be a little while before I truly understand them.

But now for the real story. When I saw a figure in the darkness, I yelled at it in attempt to scare it away. It turned into the form of a man. It looked like what Link was fighting. Then the darkness around him left. It was Gannondorf. He laughed, and I just had to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but I just needed a good laugh after knowing that someone else got into this realm. I need to get out, but as long as I'm here, I need a good fight to keep my strength up.

"Awe hell no, why don't we just look for a way out of this together? I got in here by accident. Beside, if a kid could beat you, so could I." I started to come at him with my sword, but I stopped just a few inches away. He groaned, and then made him groan again my punching him in the gut. But then he grabbed me by the neck and threw me down. My shoulder went into pain, and I could here a voice sounding like gibberish.

"Uveah Braster Hell-FirE." I thought it said that. But then I started to translate it in my head as I put fire straight up toward Gannondorf. He flew into flames and then glowed in blue flames. Now he was Gannon. My fire only made him stronger. Then I figured it out. It said use blast of Hell-FirE. I now call it the Hell-FirE blast, but who cares.

"Okay big pig, you are going down. I just learned about a strong attack I have. I just need to build up my anger." I listened for how to unleash my attack and I heard the voice again, _it said fists pond them to get her and hold fis in font of you. _It was weird because I actually understood it. So I built up my anger and clenched my fists together. And orb of fire, witch looked pure black, was in between my fists now. When I put my hands in front of me, it started growing out of control. It did not grow toward me, but was unleashed at Gannon once it got to my size as a beam.

When the blast was done, he didn't seem to be in sight. In fact, he was about a hundred feet away. "I'm having pork, tonight." Gannon laughed. I wanted to use it again, but all my anger was gone. I then learned my power is from my anger. My Hell-FirE marks acted up again. He swung a sword at me and stopped a few inches room hitting me. This confused me. I let my guard down, and the next thing I felt was his fist in my gut. "You learned the gut trick from me."

"I just needed t get you calm. Why don't we give it up? We are both equally matched. Like you suggested earlier, we could look for a way out of this together." I agreed. "We just need to learn the secret of this place. I have been feeling walls tha felt like Hyrule. But they were so small. I think we are just in spirit form wandering through the galaxies."

"You may be right. I felt walls that felt like my homeland. If I can call up my sword, maybe I can open rifts to the reality realm." I bowed my head and created a weird look on Gannon's face. My sword appeared a few minutes later while Gannon was complaining about the wait. "Okay man, where did you feel those walls?" He answered and led me to them. "This does feel like Hyrule, but we can't be sure. We both need to get back into our realm, so I will see where we are with this rift.

I swung my sword vertically and opened a rift trying to suck us up. Beyond the hole, we saw Hyrule, and so I grabbed it's edges and closed it up. Gannon groaned and said, "What are you doing, that was the right one."

I responded, "It's not my stop, so I'm going to put you in and prevent going with you."

"Thank you. But one question. This place looks all flooded. Why do you think Hyrule was flooded in this time zone? I did not see any apparent evil to flood the world."

"Maybe we were in here longer than we thought." He went back through, and I looked for my rift after that. It was kind of nice meeting Gannon, but still, I never want to see old pork chop again. When I did find my rift, I was sucked in mercilessly. I was in outer space around earth. I was falling down and down. I woke up a few hours after I landed to MegaSonic pouring water on my head.

I did not know him, and I said, "Thank you. Names Draco. I will see you around some time."

"Maybe in your deems."

"I'm counting on that."


	2. Now for the Gerudos

It's the sequel to everybody hates Gannon. Lets see as we travel back to when Draco just got back into the real world.

"Wow does my head hurt. This place looks like my world. Yes, Yes! I'm home. But how long have I been gone? I wonder if my friend Mukuro is still using his reincarnation power to keep alive. If so, there is only one place he would be now." I went to McDonalds to see where he would be. Amazingly, he was there. He had an order of two whoppers and six orders of fries in front of him.

"Draco. Draco, I'm over here. Hey I was wondering where you have been for the last six hundred and fifty eight years. I'm now wondering why you have not aged one bit. You are still the same golden geek you were in high school. It's all because of those scars on your shoulder. So, how have you been?"

"I was trapped in a dimensional seal by the seven sages in the age of Zelda. Are they sill existent in this new world I have come to? I need to pay off a dept."

"No, someone else over powered them starting in the year 0 A.D. That was the year this man named Jesus was born and died on a cross for everyone. Now, no more sacrifices are needed for wrongdoing. That means more sheep will live after your scars act up."

"I have told you this once, twice, three times, and two million more after that: They are Hell-FirE marks. By the way, I have been learning to understand them, and I have been getting better at controlling them. They even taught me a new attack."

"Yeah, Yeah, next thing you tell me you had pastrami for dinner every night while you were in this other dimension. And you will also tell me that the goddesses let you out of there because you know them way too well."

"Look, I just fought pork, and I don't need this from you right now."

"Rumors spread, and I heard from my good friend MegaSonic that you fought Gannon in that place. Everybody knows man. Be-"

"No, I mean I just had some really rotten pork, and I think it is giving me diarrhea. Are Frilicle, Plasts, and Diamond Okay? I really have been away."

"No. They passed away. I'm so sorry. I wanted to use my reincarnation, but it only works for me. I really tried. Diamond died very sad too."

"I guess I just have to find someone else now huh?"

"Get out there. And here are directions to my new friend MegaSonic's house." I went to his house now realizing that it was the orange hedgehog I saw when I first was freed. He and I got acquainted and settled. I really enjoyed his company and forgot about diamond for a second. When I left there, I did not go back there for such a long time that we forgot each other for a little while. My search for new friends had just started over.

I heard a roar coming from the mountains a few months later and went to check it out. It sounded like something was in pain. There I found a blue lion that was being hunted by hunters. It started to speak in human witch just astounded me. I started using my golden scales to block their shots when she had tripped.

"Who are you?" She asked. When I responded truthfully, I had no time to notice the smile that started to come to her face. I beat up the hunters and gave them a really good message never to go hunting again. "Thanks. I'm not to fully equipped with my potential yet."

"No way. I barely got started understanding my full power. I could teach you." Just then, I remembered the where I used to live. We both went there and started training outside. She went human for a few minutes sort of impressing me, and she practically had my jaw to the ground.

Just then, MegaSonic came and started to break up the fight. "Look, we are not fighting, we are training."

"How would you like to train against me? I'm a pretty formidable fighter. I have saved this Earth three times, and both with horrible strife and trials in every time."

"We accept." So we fought and eventually called it out in a draw. We had fun times for a few days. But just when we were waiting to see a movie with Lionost, we heard a roar. Apparently, the Gerudos were sill around. She was kidnapped to lure me into a trap. MegaSonic also fell in this. We tried to escape, and have been successful every time we were put in there. Captured and captured again as it went out into a cycle, we could not get to Lionost.

"We are doomed. Lionost is going to get killed. I want to save her, but I have tried a thousand times."

"Look, we have tried this 854 times, but that does not mean we lost. We have not lost because we have kept trying. As long as we try and try again, we cannot be defeated."

"…Huh?"

"TRY AGAIN!" And so I did. I flew out the window and started hearing the voice again. Perfect English was the language it was using. And so I went to a pack of Gerudos and used the While Hell-FirE. Now whilte flames surrounded my opponent, and nobody and me could enter out battlefield until a winner was decided. Back in the cage room, MegaSonic saw the door open, and a bloody sight of me being dragged in.

"You tried it without me. Yes you did." Just then, Gerudos were thrown in, and Lionost opened the door to set us free. I went over to escape and thanked Lionost in kind of a blush. However, she started complaining about almost getting captured again with my long talk I had with her. Bit it's all fine now.. Lionost is cool now, but I really wished it were I saving her and not her saving her. That was just embarrassing.

But in the making, I made a new friend and killed the Gerudos.


End file.
